TRADUCTION You Broke Everything That I Was
by Brokilone
Summary: Yennefer a perdu son estime personnelle après que Geralt lui ai préféré Triss.


_Note:Salut!Cet O.S. est une traduction de celui écrit par Maerlynn Romanova._

_Il s'agit de ma première traduction et je me suis permis quelques libertés pour rendre le récit plus harmonieux._

_Ah et je souhaite également avertir les plus sensibles d'entre vous qu'ils pourraient être choqués par la vulgarité de certains propos._

_Enjoy!_

**YOU BROKE EVERYTHING THAT I WAS**

Tu as brisé tout ce que j'étais.

Yennefer se réveilla d'un cauchemar,complètement couverte de sueur,envahie par la nervosité et la colère.

Quoique,"colère" soit un bien gentil mot pour définir son émotion.

Furieuse serait plus approprié.

Elle venait de rêver du sorceleur et de cette petite salope de rouquine.

Pendant des semaines elle a dû les regarder tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre,entendre les mots doux qu'ils se chuchotaient et supporter leurs caresses furtives.

Elle les exécrait,elle exécrait le fait qu'elle ne soit pas assez bien pour lui,qu'elle ne soit pas assez parfaite.

Qu'elle ne soit pas assez jolie.

Qu'il ait choisi Merigold à sa place.

Elle les détestait tous les deux,plus qu'aucun mot ne pourrait l'exprimer.

Bien sûr elle avait Philipa maintenant,qu'elle aimait et adorait mais le sentiment de ne pas avoir assez de valeur continuait de la hanter.

Elle repoussa les couvertures et sortit du lit,faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Phil.

Puis elle se rendit à la salle de bain,referment doucement la porte derrière elle et fixa le miroir.

La haine qu'elle éprouvait envers elle même emplit son âme.

Elle savait que les gens la décrivaient comme étant d'une beauté surhumaine,aussi éblouissante qu'une déesse.

Elle savait qu'avec ses boucles noirs de jais,ses yeux violets et son corps svelte elle pouvait subjuguer n'importe qui,les hommes comme les femmes.

Et oui,elle savait se servir de cette beauté pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle avait toujours cru être la plus belle femme qui soit au monde.

Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que ce sentiment l'avait quittée.

Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir à cet instant,elle se sentit juste dégoûtée.

Dégoûtée par son apparence,par son degré de laideur.

Elle se détestait.

Elle n'était pas une belle magicienne et serait toujours une horrible bossue, jamais assez bonne pour personne.

Philippa simulait sûrement son amour,comme elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé avec d'autres personnes.

Et peu importe les sortilèges qu'elle lancerait sur son corps,elle ne serait jamais belle.

Elle sera toujours cette affreuse petite fille qui a trouvé refuge à Aretuza.

Sa gorge était brûlante,débordante de sanglots qu'elle ne parvenait plus à retenir.

Ses yeux la piquaient à cause de toutes ces larmes prêtes à être versées.

Mais elle ne craqua pas,ça ne résoudrait pas ses problèmes.

Parce qu'à ses yeux elle était le problème,un inextricable problème.

Aucun effort ne lui permettrait jamais d'être une assez bonne personne.

Elle ferma les yeux et tout se répéta encore,le visage du sorceleur.

Il l'a fixait de ses yeux tristes et désolés tandis qu'il lui disait:

"Je suis désolé Yen mais Triss est juste...meilleure pour moi".

Triss était juste meilleure,meilleure qu'elle.

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Tout le monde était meilleur que Yennefer de Vengerberg.

Elle fut saisie par la frustration et l'animosité qu'elle éprouvait envers elle même.

D'un geste rapide,elle attrapa les ciseaux posés sur la coiffeuse et coupa la première boucle de ses cheveux noirs.

C'était comme si elle était en transe.

Elle hurla et coupa ses cheveux,de plus en plus vite d'un mouvement furieux.

"Toi,immonde salope!

Tu ne mérites pas de porter tes cheveux longs!C'est réservé aux belles femmes!Et tu es tout sauf belle!Personne ne veut de toi,tu ne mérites ni bonheur ni amour!Tu es un monstre!Je te hais!"

Elle respirait lourdement ,sa poitrine se soulevant et s'affaissant rapidement au rythme de ses inspirations râpeuses.

Elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir et ses longues boucles couleur d'onyx avaient disparues,tout était court.

Court et hérissé.

Inégal et brisél.

C'est à ce moment que ses jambes cessèrent de la porter,elle s'effondra à genoux et tomba au sol.

Ses doigts perdirent prise sur les ciseaux et ils tombèrent de ses mains,le bruit qu'ils firent en s'écrasant sur le carrelage se répercuta dans toute la pièce.

S'asseyant contre le mur,elle replia ses genoux contre elle même et les enlacèrent de ses bras.

Elle commença à se balancer sur elle même alors qu'elle s'abandonnait enfin aux larmes.

Elles roulèrent sur ses joues,laissant une trace mouillée.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés sur le sol et elle sanglota.

Elle se sentait seule et perdue dans ce monde cruel.

C'est là qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vu Philippa s'avancer dans la pièce.

Elle portait son voile autour des yeux qui lui permettait de voir.

"Yen?"Quand elle vit Yennefer,assise à même le sol et entendit ses sanglots,elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la femme qu'elle aimait.

Elle s'assit à ses côtes et la prit dans ses bras.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était débarrassée de ses longues boucles.

"Yennefer,qu'as tu fait?"

Yennefer tenta de répondre mais la seule chose qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche étaient ces sanglots qu'elle avait retenus depuis bien trop longtemps.

"Shhhhht,tout vas bien chérie...je suis là".

Elle berça paisiblement la sorcière,fredonnant une mélodie sans paroles.

Elle savait que cet air la calmait toujours.

Après quelques minutes Yennefer se mit à respirer plus tranquillement.

"C'est bien,prends de profondes inspirations."

"Phil..."murmura t-elle.

"Putain je vais tuer ce trou du cul"dit Philipa,les dents serrées.

On pouvait clairement percevoir de la haine dans sa voix.

"Non Phil..."lui répondit Yennefer.

"Ne fais pas ç avait vaut tellement mieux que ne suis personne".

Philippa releva son menton de ses doigts pour la forcer à la regarder.

Même si elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux,Yen pouvait sentir son regard.

C'était déconcertant.

"Arrête ça Yennefer,je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus."

"Mais.."

"Je viens de te dire d'arrêter ç je n'apprécie pas que l'on me désobé n'es pas une bonne à sais pourquoi?Parce que je te le es magnifique et couper tes boucles noires n'y changera ne changera jamais ça."

A ces mots,un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Yennefer.

"Je t'aime Phil..." déclara t-elle doucement.

"Et je t'aime aussi remonte dans le lit avec moi,autrement je pourrais bien changer d'avis et arracher la bite de ce sorceleur".


End file.
